(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement for facemasks worn by divers, firefighters, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement for a bracket structure mountable on the outside of a facemask to secure an external apparatus to the facemask.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Divers, firefighters, first responders and other workers that wear facemasks frequently need to be apprised of environmental and status information for the successful and safe completion of their work assignments. Such information can include details of their surroundings, environmental and ambient conditions, and data regarding depth, orientation, or status of their life-support breathing apparatus.
Typically, a diver is supplied with separate timers, pressure gauges and other displays for monitoring such critical information. In order to access the information, divers may need to rapidly attach or remove various accessories or apparatuses to their facemasks, including such devices as lights, cameras, head-mounted displays (HMDs), thermal imagers, night-vision devices and the like.
Some HMDs have been hard-mounted to a helmet or a full-facemask but these HMDs have not been usable with single strap Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus (SCUBA) type facemasks. Some specialized masks have been manufactured with one type or another of display made as an integral part. However, such specialized masks can be costly and may not be suitable for other tasks or other work conditions.
Consequently, many different expensive masks would have to be kept in inventory for the different applications. As the technology for HMDs advances, so does their use. Thus, an inventory of expensive, specialized masks can become obsolete after a relatively short time.
In addition, new safety and job requirements are evolving that require divers to use HMDs while wearing certain mask types. The divers must still be able to quickly remove the HMD systems (e.g. for safety reasons), or to pass the systems to other divers. However, removal of a facemask underwater to make this removal or transfer is unacceptably hazardous, so that further development and improvements of this technology are needed.
Recent bracket designs for securing HMDs make it possible to mount a HMD to a facemask using strap assemblies in addition to the facemask straps. However, such designs are cumbersome and difficult to attach or remove underwater.
Thus, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a means for securely positioning or indexing displays of information and other visual aids in the field of view of a wearer of a facemask that can be fitted onto and removed from the facemask to improve safety and operational effectiveness without unduly encumbering the facemask.